I'm a moodmaker
by Kim Kwangwook
Summary: "Sudah hyung, jangan bersedih, masa' mood maker malah sedih? Harus ceria dong, hyung!" seru Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Ah kau benar Min, ayo lanjutkan kerja!" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis. YunJae! Untuk ultah umma Warn : yaoi, miss typo, alur kecepatan, OOC, dll
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Punya siapa ya? Kalo jadi punyaku boleh nggak? XP bercanda, aku cukup junsu aja /plak. Bercanda ._.v mereka semua milik keluarga masing-masing, dan diciptakan oleh Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa dan dipopulerkan(?) oleh SM Entertainment.

A/N : Abaikan saja Disclaimer geje tadi. Saya kembali membawa ff yang juga geje, dengan pairing favorit cassie yaitu YunJae! Sekaligus untuk merayakan ulang tahun umma Jeje! Aku merencanakan untuk membuat ff ini twoshoot dan yang satunya akan kuupdate saat ulang tahun umma yang berikutnya yaitu tanggal 4! Tapi rencana doing sih. Ya, mudah-mudahan saja bisa terealisasi, okay? Nah, daripada banyak cingcong, silahkan membaca! ;-)

Happy read!

* * *

I'm A Mood Maker

Hai, aku Kim Jaejoong! Aku tinggal bersama Choi Siwon, namja yang menyelamatkan aku ketika aku kabur dari rumah. Aku kabur dari rumah karena ayah dan ibuku selalu bertengkar dan saat bercerai aku tidak berminat untuk memilih satu di antara mereka, jadi aku memilih untuk kabur. Siwon hyung sangat baik padaku, bahkan dia menyekolahkanku juga, meskipun dia hanya pegawai perusahaan yang gajinya tidaklah besar. Dia menyekolahkanku di ShinKi University. Aku mempunyai 2 sahabat Shim Changmin dan Kim Junsu, aku juga memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Park Yoochun.

Shim Changmin berusia setahun dibawah aku, Junsu, dan Yoochun, tapi karena kecerdasannya, saat sma dulu, dia loncat kelas jadi sekarang seangkatan dengan kami. Shim Changmin adalah anak seorang bangsawan, tetapi dia tidak terlena dengan semua kekayaan yang ada, dia malah membuka usaha dengan uangnya sendiri, dia membuat studio foto. Selain sebagai pemilik, dia juga adalah editor fotonya. Oh ya, sepertinya Junsu itu kekasihnya, atau kalaupun bukan, pasti mereka saling suka, mereka sangat lucu saat bersama.

Kim Junsu bekerja di tempat Changmin sebagai penata gaya dan lighting. Junsu adalah namja yang sangat lucu, ceria dan menggemaskan, semua orang betah bersamanya, termasuk aku. Kami sangat dekat, maka dia memanggilku hyung. Park Yoochun adalah kekasihku, dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku saat pesta kelulusan di depan semua orang, sangat romantis ya? Selain itu dia sangat tampan, aku sangat menyayanginya. Ehm, kembali ke topik, dia berperan sebagai fotografernya. Apa lagi yang harus kukenalkan ya? Sepertinya tidak ada, jadi akan kuceritakan ceritaku.

"Jaejoong hyung." Panggil Changmin.

"Ya?" jawabku.

"Kudengar dari Yoochun hyung kau bekerja di club malam ya?" Tanya Changmin

"Ti-tidak kok." Elakku

"hyung tahu resiko bekerja di tempat itu'kan?" Tanya Junsu khawatir. "selain itu, kau jadi sering mengantuk akhir-akhir ini, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan sekolahmu." Tambahnya.

"A-Aku hanya ingin membantu Siwon-hyung, aku merasa merepotkannya." Ucapku.

"Kalau kau memang membutuhkan pekerjaan aku bisa memberikannya padamu. Aku menyadari ada posisi yang kurang di studio-ku dan menurutku peran ini sangat cocok untukmu." Jelas Changmin.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iya, menjadi mood maker."

"Mood maker?"

"Iya, tugasmu untuk membuat mood orang menjadi baik, meskipun segalanya bagus, tapi jika suasana yang difoto tidak bagus, maka hasilnya pun tidak akan sempurna, bagaimana? Kau mau?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tentu saja!"

"Berarti kau akan berhenti dari club itu'kan?" Tanya Junsu

"Iya." Jawabku dengan mengangguk pasti.

"Nah itu baru, Kim Jaejoongku!" ucap Yoochun sambil merangkulku, membuatku tersipu malu.

Dan saat itulah semuanya dimulai…

"Hyung, apa kau sudah dengar berita tentang Yoochun?" Tanya Junsu.

"Aku tahu, tapi itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak akan percaya sebelum aku melihatnya sendiri." Jawabku.

"Hyung, buka matamu! Yoochun itu memang selingkuh! Kenapa hyung masih saja percaya padanya, bukannya sudah banyak yang mengatakan bahwa dia playboy? Bukannya sudah kelihatan juga? Dia sering merangkul kalian berdua bersamaan'kan?" ucap Changmin.

"Hahaha! Tumben banget kamu cerewet! Aslinya kamu cemburu karena Yoochun meluk-meluk Junsu'kan? Changmin, Changmin! Yoochun itu melakukan itu karena dia ingin membuat suasana akrab saja, well meski hasilnya auranya rada serem karena ada yang cemburu~" ucapku menangkal rasa khawatir yang muncul. Aku sebenarnya sudah pernah memergoki Yoochun berjalan dengan wanita berkali-kali, tapi katanya itu sepupu, hanya teman, dan sebagainya. Tentu saja aku percaya, bukankah memang harus percaya? Toh saat aku melihat Yoochun dengan wanita lain dia tidak melakukan apapun dengan cewek itu, hanya berjalan bersama, tanpa bergandengan, tanpa berangkulan, apalagi yang lebih-lebih. Tapi, mendengar kedua sahabat kesayanganku berbicara begitu membuatku sedikit khawatir juga, apalagi akhir-akhir ini Yoochun sulit dihubungi. Meski kami tetap bertemu seusai kuliah karena banyaknya permintaan foto akhir-akhir ini, Yoochun menjadi lebih pendiam dan canggung.

Author POV

"Tapi hyung—" ucap Changmin terpotong karena Junsu menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku duluan ya, sekarang jam kuliahku." Ucap Jaejoong meninggalkan Junsu dan Changmin tanpa menunggu mereka menjawab.

"Kalau kau membantah ucapannya, kau semakin menyakitinya. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia agak ragu dan terluka." Ucap Junsu membuat Changmin terdiam, berpikir seberapa tidak pekanya dia pada Jaejoong.

"Selain itu ada yang mau kutanyakan tentang ucapan Jae hyung tadi." Ucap Junsu nyengir.

"Tidak ada yang harus dibahas kok." Ucap Changmin sedikit gugup?

"Kyaa! Unyunya Changchang~" seru Junsu gemas lalu mencubit pipi Changmin. "Kenapa nggak bilang sih kalo kamu suka aku? Aku padahal udah suka sama kamu dari SMA lho." Ucap Junsu riang

"Changchang?! Enak aja, emang aku boneka gajahnya Jae hyung? Siapa bilang aku suka kamu?"

"Jadi, kamu nggak suka aku?" Tanya Junsu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Bukan begitu, dengarkan dulu sampai selesai dong, aku nggak suka kamu tapi cinta kamu. Jangan sedih ya?" Tanya Changmin mengacak-ngacak rambut Junsu gemas.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Junsu.

Kita tinggalkan pasangan konyol itu dan kembali ke Jaejoong. Jaejoong sebenarnya nggak ada jam kuliah, dia hanya ingin sendiri dulu, saat sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yoochun, tapi Yoochun sedang mencium perempuan yang sangat cantik. Jaejoong pun segera berlari ke studio foto milik Changmin, dan dia menemukan Junsu sudah ada di sana.

"Junsu!" seru Jaejoong menghambur ke pelukan Junsu dan menangis di sana.

"Jae hyung." Junsu mengelus kepala Jaejoong menenangkan.

"Sudah hyung, jangan bersedih, masa' mood maker malah sedih? Harus ceria dong, hyung!" seru Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Changmin… Kau benar!" seru Jaejoong menghapus air matanya. "Ayo kita lanjutkan kerjanya!" seru Jaejoong semangat.

"Em, hyung… Fotografernya belum ada." Ucap Junsu

"Oh iya." Ucap Jaejoong nyengir, mereka bertiga pun tertawa.

"Memang namja yang menyenangkan, dan tegar, dia bisa menguasai perasaannya. Lihat aja kalo Changmin nggak ngenalin aku sama dia." Batin seseorang yang terus memperhatikan Jaejoong sejak SMA.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Gimana chingu? YunJae mommentnya emang belum ada, sabar. Dan maaf kalo bnyk typo, nggak sempat edit. maaf juga kalo alurnya kecepatan, aku nggak bisa ngetik panjang-panjang soalnya. Oke, Semakin cepat ada review, aku semakin semangat selesainya, review ya? Dan, Happy birthday umma!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Punya siapa ya? Kalo jadi punyaku boleh nggak? XP bercanda, aku cukup junsu aja /plak. Bercanda ._.v mereka semua milik keluarga masing-masing, dan diciptakan oleh Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa dan dipopulerkan(?) oleh SM Entertainment.

A/N : Yeay! Ternyata bisa juga! Nah, daripada banyak cingcong, silahkan membaca! ;-)

Happy read!

* * *

"Changmin, kau harus membantuku, membuatnya jadi milikku."

"Iya, iya, besok gini.. pst… pst… pst…"

"Oh oke

I'm A Mood Maker

"Teman-teman, besok akan kedatangan klien spesial, dia akan menyumbang untuk perbaikan studio ini jika fotonya bagus. Dia akan datang bersama teman-temannya, jadi kita harus berikan yang terbaik." Ucap Junsu.

"Junsu, bagaimana kau tahu? Diberitahu Changmin ya?" Tanya Jaejoong menggodanya.

"E-Eto… Ukh!" gumam Junsu nggak jelas dengan wajah memerah

"Kyeoptaaaa!" seru Jaejoong memeluk Junsu erat-erat.

"H-hyung, aku nggak bisa napas." Keluh Junsu

"Ah maaf, kau sangat menggemaskan sih." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Yosh! Mari kita berjuang! Hwaiting!" seru Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke dapur yang ada di studio. Bukan studio milik Changmin namanya kalo nggak ada dapur dan kulkasnya.

"Mau apa hyung?" Tanya Changmin dengan blink-blink di wajahnya.

"Masak dong, masa' di dapur poop?" jawab Jaejoong.

"Yeay! Yang banyak ya hyung! Aku jadi semangat nih!" seru Changmin

"Hyung jorok tapi, masa' bilang begitu?" komentar Junsu sweatdrop.

"hehehe… Kau mau juga Junsu? Yoochun?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja, kalo lapar nggak bisa semangat dong~" jawab Junsu.

"Hm. Aku mau" jawab Yoochun.

"Oke." Seru Jaejoong mengacungkan jempolnya. "Tunggu ne?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mulai memasak.

"Benar-benar mood maker ya? Saat ada Jaejoong pasti suasananya menyenangkan." Komentar Junsu.

"Iya, padahal sebenarnya dia sedang sedih karena Yoo—uwaa! Appo!" seru Changmin.

"Kau bodoh atau gila? Ada Yoochun di sini." Bisik Junsu, Changmin pun nyengir "Hehehe, lupa."

Yoochun sebenarnya merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong, apalagi tadi Changmin sempat berkata begitu, meski ucapan Changmin terpotong karena Junsu mencubit lengan Changmin tapi Yoochun mengetahui lanjutan kalimatnya, maka ia pun berniat untuk mendekati Jaejoong dan mengakhiri semuanya.

"Jae." Panggil Yoochun sambil tertunduk.

"Ya? Ada apa? Bilang saja." Sahut Jaejoong sambil terus memasak.

"Aku ingin kita putus." Ucap Yoochun pelan tapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Jaejoong, terbukti dengan Jaejoong yang cukup terkejut. "Aku sudah ditunangkan dengan anak dari boss appa-ku. Aku minta maaf, aku masih mencintaimu tapi jika aku tidak menikah dengannya maka appa-ku akan dipecat. Aku—"

"Sst, gwaenchana~ aku mengerti." Jawab Jaejoong sambil berbalik menghadap Yoochun dan tersenyum sangat manis meski ada bekas air mata di sudut matanya karena dia sempat menitikkan air mata saat Yoochun mengatakan bahwa dia sudah ditunangkan.

"Jaejoong, kau benar-benar malaikat." Batin Yoochun, Yoochun pun tersenyum. "Kau sangat baik Jaejoong."

"Tentu saja. Siapa dulu? Kim Jaejoong gitu lho!" seru Jaejoong sambil nyengir.

"Hahaha! Dasar." Ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum.

"I'm a mood maker! Aku harus tetap ceria dan senang. Kalo aku nggak senang bagaimana aku bisa membuat orang senang? Kim Jaejoong, hwaiting!" batin Jaejoong sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menarik tangannya dari atas ke bawah(?)

"Kau menakutkan hyung/Jaejoong" komentar Yoosumin

"Eh? Kok menakutkan sih?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

"Kamu berpose hwaiting tapi yang kamu genggam itu pisau hyung." Jelas Junsu.

"O-Oh iya. Aku lupa kalo aku lagi masak! Uwaaa! Masakanku!" seru Jaejoong panik, padahal ya makanannya baik-baik saja.

"Hahaha!" tawa YooSuMin.

~I'm a mood maker~

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak hyung!" seru Junsu yang diamini oleh Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Uwaa kenyangnya~" ucap Changmin senang.

"Permisi."

"Wah orangnya sudah datang! Ayo bersiap!" seru Junsu semangat.

"Iy—eh? Siwon hyung?" kaget YooSuMinJae

"Ah anneyong, jadi ini tempatmu bekerja Joongie? Terlihat nyaman dan menyenangkan, dengan kalian lagi kerjanya pantas betah banget Jae." Ucap Siwon sambil merangkul Jaejoong.

"Kok kamu ada di sini hyung?" koor keempatnya.

"Aku teman Jung Yunho. Baru tahu ya?" Tanya Siwon

"I-Iya." Jawab keempatnya.

"Kalian kompak sekali? Lucu." Komentar Siwon

"Ayo mulai saja Min." panggil Yunho.

"Ah iya."

"Ya, senyum dong~ masa' cemberut gitu tuan Jung?" goda Jaejoong mau tak mau membuat Yunho tersenyum.

CEKREK!

"Yak bagus begitu, sekarang gaya bebas ya~!" seru Junsu.

"Jangan lupa senyum!" seru Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menunjuk pipinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya.

CEKREK! CEKREK!

"Good!" seru Yoochun

"Apa ada request foto sendiri?" Tanya Changmin

"Nanti saja, sekarang aku mau bicara denganmu Min, berdua saja." Ucap Yunho.

"Eh? Okelah."

~I'm a mood maker~

"Cepat kenalkan aku padanya, dia single'kan?"

"t-tapi—kau lihat sendiri 'kan tadi dia itu punya—"

"Nggak peduli, cepet kenalin, nanti batal kukasih sumbangan lho."

"Huh oke-oke, mentang-mentang udah sukses gitu ya sama saudara sendiri."

"Saudara? Kayaknya kita jauuuh banget deh relasinya."

"Tapi'kan kakeknya kakek kita sama."

"Tetep aja. Udah gih."

"Iya, iya." Jawab Changmin mengalah dan keluar memanggil Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Aku ingin kau berkenalan dengan saudara jauhku, Jung Yunho." Ucap Changmin menunjuk Yunho.

"Ohh… Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis.

"Jung Yunho." Ucap Yunho sambil menjabat tangan Jaejoong.

"Yunho itu udah lama merhatiin kamu, dia semakin kagum karena kejadian kau dan Yoochun itu." Jelas Changmin terlalu vulgar.

"Eh?!" kaget Jaejoong

"Mungkin bagus kalau kalian foto bridal style ya? Apalagi kalo Jae hyung pake dress" gumam Changmin.

"A-Apa aku nggak m—"

"Ide bagus." Gumam Yunho.

"Ayolah hyung, demi studio ini~" bisik Changmin ke Jaejoong, menghasut.

"I-Iya deh." Jawab Jaejoong pasrah, Changmin dan Yunho pun menyeringai, membuat Jaejoong bergidik takut.

~I'm a mood maker~

"Yak, bagus, begitu! Tahan dulu ya~" instruksi Junsu.

"Hana, Dul…"

CEKREK!

"Sekali lagi, ganti pose, Yunho-sshi, rangkul pinggang Jaejoong hyung dari belakang." Instruksi Junsu

CEKREK!

"Wah, mereka cocok sekali ya, Chun?" komentar Junsu.

"Iya."

"Sekali lagi, pose ciuman!" seru Changmin.

"EH?!" seru Junsu dan Jaejoong kaget, Changmin cuma berevil smirk.

"I-Iya deh." Kata Jaejoong pasrah. Yunho menyeringai, mendekatkan dirinya ke Jaejoong dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Uwaa! Perasaan apa ini? Jantungku berdegup kencang sekali." Batin Jaejoong disertai wajah yang memerah.

"Belum juga disuruh, udah main nyosor-nyosor aja." Batin Changmin, sementara Junsu cuma melongo, bingung, ada apa sebenarnya.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Lepaskan dia! Seenaknya saja main cium!" seru Siwon tidak terima, yup sebenernya Siwon dengan suka rela mengangkat Jaejoong menjadi adiknya karena dia menyukai Jaejoong, jadi ya overprotektif gitu. Kalau soal Yoochun itu, Siwon tahunya mereka cuma temenan. Kalo tahu mereka pacaran dan Yoochun menyakiti hati Jaejoong, dapat dipastikan Yoochun tinggal nama.

"Bukannya berhenti malah makin ganas aja tuh nyiumnya." Batin Siwon, Junsu dan Changmin. Karena ciumannya semakin panas, secara refleks Jaejoong memjamkan matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho.

CEKREK!

"Yak! Sudah selesai." Ucap Yoochun. Tapi Yunho masih saja mencium Jaejoong. Jaejoongnya? Jaejoong mah trima-trima aja karena dia mulai merasa nyaman.

"EHEM!" deham keempatnya. Jaejoong kaget, segera melepaskan ciumannya dan menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ck, mengganggu saja." Gumam Yunho

"Kalau nggak dihentikan bisa gawat." Jelas Changmin membuat Siwon melotot nggak terima dan Jaejoong makin tersipu.

"Ya sudahlah, deal. Ini cekmu." Ucap Yunho sambil menyerahkan cek dengan nominal yang tidak sedikit. "Omong-omong, Siwon itu siapa kalian?"

"Hah? Kau sahabatnya dan kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Changmin tidak percaya. "Dia itu kakak angkat Jaejoong."

"Kau sendiri siapanya hah? Main cium saja!" marah Siwon.

"Aku? Aku calon suaminya."

"EEHHH?!" kaget semuanya termasuk Jaejoong.

"Hah, cara melamar apaan seperti itu? Yang layak dong." Komentar YooSuMin

"Aku tidak bisa melamar Jaejoong." Jawab Yunho.

"Kenapa?" Tanya YooSuMin.

"Karena dia belum menerimaku jadi pacarnya."

"Memang kau pernah nembak dia?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ya nggak sih." Jawab Yunho polos, semuanya sweatdrop kecuali Siwon.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menciumnya, hah?!" Tanya Siwon nggak nyantai.

"Bukannya tadi di suruh pose ciuman? Lagian kenapa sih? Sewot banget." Tanya Yunho nantang.

"Karena aku suka Jaejoong lebih dari sekedar hyungnya!" jawab Siwon mantap, semuanya-kecuali Yunho- pun langsung membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Sudah kuduga." Ucap Yunho. "Tapi sayang sekali, sepertinya dia milikku, bukan milikmu."

"Percaya diri sekali." Ucap Siwon.

"Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja sendiri dia pilih siapa." Balas Yunho PD.

"Jae, siapa yang kamu suka? Aku atau Yunho?"

"Well… aku baru kenalan sama Yunho sekarang, sementara aku sudah mengenal hyung dari lama *Siwon tersenyum* tapi aku terlanjur menganggap Siwon itu hyung, nggak bisa lebih. *Yunho gentian nyengir* Lagipula aku masih… menyukai Yoochun." Ucap Jaejoong.

"APA?! YOOCHUN?!" seru Siwon dan Yunho nggak terima dan langsung menengok ke arah Yoochun dengan aura membunuh di sekeliling mereka.

"Eum… aku… harus kabur!" seru Yoochun ngacir dikejar dua pangeran tampan yang menyeramkan itu. Jaejoong hanya terkikik geli. Semuanyapun ikut tersenyum.

Owari~

* * *

A/N : Kecepetan ya kayaknya? Maaf ya? Soalnya aku udah ngantuk dan capek banget waktu ngetik ff ini mudah-mudahan masih enak dibaca. Uh YunJaenya dikit ya? Miaaan! Yang penting'kan ini ulang tahunnya umma Jeje, jadi tokoh utamanya ya umma. Pairnya nggak sesuai harapan gpp ya? Peace ^^v Ya udah deh kuberi tambahan cerita nih, tapi review ya? Onegai(Please)~

Omake

Setahun kemudian…

"Wah akhirnya kalian jadian juga ya?" Tanya Junsu. Jaejoong pun hanya tersenyum.

"Iya, setelah perebutan yang cukup sengit." Komentar Yoochun

"Jadi geli kalo inget-inget dulu, di mana ada Jaejoong pasti ada Siwon dan Yunho." Komentar Junsu lagi.

"Mana mereka kalo barengan suka berantem. Brisik." Komentar Changmin. Jaejoong pun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Lalu bagaimana nasib kuda sialan itu(read : Siwon), boo?" Tanya Yunho

"Dia sudah bertemu belahan hatinya, namanya Kim Kibum. Wajahnya manis sekali lho~" jawab Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Tapi tetap saja kau lebih cantik , boo~" ucap Yunho menggombal sambil mencuri kecupan dari BooJaenya itu, sukses membuat Jaejoong merona, tapi yang lannya memasang tampang : kalo mau mesra-mesraan tahu tempat dong, ada orang di sini, bukan batu.

"Yun~" Jaejoong merajuk. "Eum daripada itu, bagaimana hubungan kalian, Junsu, Changmin? Ada perkembangan?

"A-Apa maksudmu hyung?" Tanya Junsu balik.

"Eum, aku punya beberapa dana lagi untuk mempekerjakan karyawan, jadi kita tinggal jadi pengelola aja, gimana?" Tanya Changmin mengalihkan pembcaraan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan deh Min." komentar Jaejoong.

"Aku baru sekarang lihat Changmin gugup." Komentar 2U.

"Sudah, jawab saja, mau tidak?" Tanya Changmin mengalihkan perhatian lagi, membuat YunJaeChun tertawa.

"Iyalah mau." Jawab ChunJae yang diamini oleh Junsu.

"Kalau kau mau jadi pengelola juga boleh lho, hyung, kau'kan sudah mendanai studioku banyak sekali." Tambah Changmin.

"Jeongmal?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab YooSuMinJae sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang kau bagian dari kami." Tambah mereka lagi.

"Aku mau." Jawab Yunho.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ganti nama, masa' namanya masih Changmin Studio? Sekarang'kan ini punya kita bersama." Komentar Junsu.

"Ide bagus." Komentar Yunho.

"Tapi Su, kita'kan tidak menyumbang uang." Ucap ChunJae.

"Kalian'kan menyumbang tenaga, dana awal studio ini'kan juga sebagian aku ngutang Junsu dulu, sementara Yoochun, dana yang yang kuterima tadi atas namamu lho, atas nama Jaejoong juga ada." Jelas Changmin, Junsu nggangguk-nggangguk.

"Loh tapi'kan aku nggak nyumbang?" koor ChunJae.

"Mungkin ayahmu Yoochun, sejak pernikahanmu itu, ayahmu dipromosikan bukan? Kurasa ini bentuk rasa syukurnya." Jelas Changmin lagi.

"Kalau aku?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Mungkin Siwon hyung." Komentar Changmin.

"Tidak mungkin, untuk hidup saja kami pas-pasan."

"Ini kami Jae sayang." Ucap Mr. & Mrs. Kim yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Umma? Appa? Kalian?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Kami bersatu lagi, sayang. Jadi, maukah kamu pulang? Kami merindukanmu." Ucap Mrs. Kim. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. "Umma! Appa!" seru Jaejoong menghambur ke pelukan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ini mengharukan." Komentar Junsu menghapus air matanya. Sementara yang lainnya tersenyum untuk kebahagian hyung/kekasih/sahabat tercinta mereka, yang selalu bisa membuat mereka ceria. Mood maker mereka.

Next day…

"Ke kanan sedikit… yup! Tepat di situ!" instruksi Junsu. "Well bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Junsu.

"Bagus." Jawab YunJaeChunMin.

"TVXQ Studio" baca Jaejoong. "Awal yang baru untuk kita, akan menjadi tempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan persahabatan kita di keesokan hari." Kata Jaejoong. Mereka pun berangkulan dan tertawa bersama. Hmm… What a lovely friendship they have.

Really end!

* * *

A/N : Well meski kayaknya tambahannya tetep dikit momen YunJaenya. Ini malah seperti Friendship. Anyway, this is the end. Seperti narasi tadi, they have a lovely friendship, so, cassie, always keep the faith, ne? Oh iya, dan untuk yang ikut foto itu bukan Cuma Siwon, tapi yang lainnya Cuma peran numpang lewat aja, jadi nggak usah diceritain, oke?


End file.
